A twist in life
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: Deeks and Kensi's relationship takes a turn for the worst. Mixed feelings felt by the whole team as they struggle to chose a side to be on. (Most likely wont have a happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

**An- This is a very twisted story, I don't want to spoil it but Deeks and Kensi's relationship takes a turn for the worst. I hate myself for writing this story, but I had to put the idea into action. **

Deeks yawned and turned around in his bed watching his beautiful girlfriend sleep next to him before he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kensi blinked her eyes and sighs, "Do I have too?"

"I am afraid so."

"Damn."

Deeks sat up and took his shirt off, "So, where were you last night?"

"Oh… I... uh… I was working on some stuff with… Nellie."

"Oh really?"

Kensi's eyes went big, "Why?"

"I bet it was more girl talk than anything else, you have been spending too much time with my best friend she's gonna spill all my embarrassing secrets."

"What secrets?"

"Ahhh, so she hasn't told you."

Kensi shot Deeks an angry look.

"Okay, ill go shower then make breakfast… try to wake up."

"Thought that's your job, I mean you did just take that shirt off for me right?" Kensi pouted.

Deeks smiled and jumped on top of Kensi and kissed her slowly then pulled away and smiled, "We are already running late."

"So what's on today's schedule?" Kensi asked as she walked towards her desk.

"We have had this discussion before Kensi, you can't control the crime in LA okay." Deeks said, he was already at his desk, Kensi and Deeks had decided to come in different times to make sure no one figured out they were actually dating.

"Yeah, well I wish I did."

"Well it looks like paperwork, paperwork and oh what's that? More paperwork." Callen teased.

Kensi banged her head on her desk and made an angry sound, "How can there be no cases? Did LA just decide to be civilized all of a sudden?"

"I'm also killing for some action Kens," Sam smiled. Kensi banged her head on her desk again.

"Woah, slow down there kens, you might lose some much needed brain cells," Deeks grinned.

Kensi poked her head up and narrowed her eyes at Deeks, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

"So what's up G," Sam asked his partner, who had his feet up on his desk, his hands locked behind his head and was smiling.

"What?" Callen asked confused.

"What happened to you?"

"Uhm… nothing."

"You're smiling as if you just met micky mouse or something," Deeks said.

"I always smile."

"Not for real though."

Sam shot Deeks a warning look and he quickly went back to the paper on his desk.

Sam looked at Callen trying to get him to say something but he just smiled and went back to his work.

Deeks: Are you okay?

Kensi: Uhmm… yeah, why are you texting me?

Deeks: Just seems like you got a lot on your mind, I don't want to make you talk in front of the guys.

Kensi: I'm okay Deeks.

Deeks: Kens I know when something is up, I am your partner in more than one way remember? Plus you haven't looked at Callen once, is there something I need to know?

Kensi: what do you mean?

Deeks: about your job? Is there something going on?

Kensi: Deeks no.

Deeks: Then what's up?

Kensi: I don't wanna talk about it.

Deeks: wanna go into another room?

Kensi: Yeah, but not to talk.

Deeks: Kens?

Kensi: Deeks I am okay! Leave me!

Deeks: Okay is a girls biggest lie.

Kensi: Thought I'm Wonderwomen and stop trying to be cute.

Deeks: Kensi.

Kensi: Deeks stop it.

Deeks: I love you 3

Deeks: Kensi?

Deeks: hello?

Deeks looked at Kensi who was concentrated on a piece of paper in front of her. Maybe she just didn't want to talk.

Deeks: What's up with kens?

Nell: What do you mean? I don't know.

Deeks: Why is she upset?

Nell: How am I supposed to know?

Deeks: You spent the whole damn night with her, I think you should know something.

Nell:?

Deeks: You guys were having girl talk or some shit. That's why she came home super late.

Nell: Woah… you guys are living together now what the fuck? You're supposed to be my best friend how did I not know? How long?

Deeks: Officially last month. Thought kens would have told you, you have been spending so much time together lately I'm starting to think she's stealing you from me.

Nell: I spend more time with you.

Deeks: Yeah but we are best friends.

Nell: Kensi and I aren't. You are talking like we are. We go out like once a month.

Deeks: yeah but you spend a lot of time here and at your place.

Nell: Deeks I honestly don't know what you are talking about.

Deeks: So you don't spend a lot of time together?

Nell: No.

Deeks: Last night?

Nell: No. I'm sorry friend.

Deeks put his phone in his pocket and stared at Kensi. Nell wouldn't lie to him, so where was Kensi when she said she was with Nell. Was she seeing someone else? No. Deeks shook his head he didn't want to start thinking about that- Kensi wouldn't do that. She's not that type of girl.

"Dammit!" Deeks exclaimed banging his hands on his desk. Kensi, Sam and Callen all locked their eyes on him.

"Kensi, can I please talk to you," Deeks asked. Kensi got up and followed Deeks up the stairs and into a small empty room silently.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Deeks glared at her in silence. "Look Deeks I am okay, I just have a bunch of stuff on my mind and it's not going to kill me so stop worrying."

"I know," said Deeks.

"You do?"

"Nell told me."

"She did really," Kensi trailed off.

Deeks eyes met Kensi's, she stared at him wordlessly.

"So where have you actually been going? You definitely haven't been going to Nell's at all."

"I… uh…. i…"

"Kensi please don't lie to me."

Kensi sighed and looked up, "I go home… to my home- my apartment. I'm really sorry Deeks."

"Thought you sold it."

"I just couldn't let go, it is a part of me. I know I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"You could've told me Kens."

"I thought you would think I'm having second thoughts.

"No, no, no, Kensi even if you were I respect your decisions. I can't change them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Deeks said wrapping his arms around Kensi's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding Max," Kensi whispered before kissing Deeks passionately.

Once Deeks and Sam were alone in the bullpen Sam gave in to his curiosity, "So."

Deeks looked up and rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Do you want to tell me what your meltdown or tantrum or whatever you want to call it was about?"

Deeks shook his head, "No."

"Common," Sam urged, "You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing."

"But it's always something."

"But this time it's nothing."

"I don't think so."

"But I do."

"Common man, you're really not going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Normally you would be dying to say something."

"Well I guess it's not normally then is it?"

"Exactly, that's why I'm worried about you."

"You worry about me, awe."

"Look Deeks as much as I hate to admit it, you are a part of this family and I do care, plus I still owe you my life."

"I still think it's cute."

Sam gave Deeks an irritated look, "Are you gonna tell me or what?"  
"It is just something personal I needed to discuss with my partner."

"What, don't tell me you forgot to use a condom because I **will** kill you."

"I didn't sleep with Kensi."

"Right, you just had sex."

"How many times do I have to argue with you about this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am a trained agent, I am paid to read people and I can tell when people are lying to me."

"Whatever Sam just do your work."

"Oh, now the puppy dog tells me what to do?"

"Just trying to save you from Hetty's paperknife."

"I think I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"When it comes to Hetty you **always** need back-up."

"Only you, Mr Deeks."

"Whatever, I'm going to find Kensi she's been in the bathroom for quite a while."

"Probably morning sickness!" Sam shouted as Deeks walked away.

Meanwhile…

Kensi made her way out of the bathroom and bumped into Callen, "Oh hey there."

"Everything okay?" he asked holding her forearms softly.

Kensi stared at him silently.

"What?"

"I don't think he suspects us at all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"This is all so fucked up."

"It will be okay don't worry," Callen said as Kensi wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly. Callen hated making Kensi lie about sleeping with him. He knew it hurt her that she would hurt Deeks when he found out. He also knew that when Deeks found out he would tell Nell and that would also be the end of their relationship. He had been dating the analyst for three weeks secretly. He knew he cared more about Kensi than her but he hated to admit it to himself that she was actually just a re-bound. He hated himself for that but he did care about both of them. Just then Callen noticed a familiar blonde man walking up the steps and let go of Kensi.

Kensi turned around to find Deeks walking over to her, "Oh, hey partner."

"What the hell Kensi, you have been gone for almost twenty minutes," Deeks said.

"Shut up you big baby, I was just having a convocation with Callen. I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you acting like a lost puppy!"

"I need my momma," Deeks said as the two partners made their way back to the bullpen.

"Stop."

"But I do."

"Whatever."

"What was that about?" Deeks asked once Callen was out of sight.

"Just some work-related nonsense."

"Okay, Sam thinks you are pregnant by the way."

"What?"

"Told you not spend so much time doing whatever it is that you do in the bathroom, Fern."

Kensi rolled her eyes as the two made their way to their desks. Sam grinned when he saw them, "So kens, a green ninja turtle or a pink one?"

Kensi sighed, "You don't get pink ones Sam, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"So it's a boy then?"

"There is no it Sam."

"I have two kids, I think I know when a girl is… you know what…"

"Excuse me Sam, are you calling me fat?"

"No, not at all," Sam held his hands up.

"No, he is calling you hormonal Kens," Deeks added.

"No I'm not, Deeks!"

Kensi narrowed her eyes at Sam, "Shut up or ill hurt you!"

Deeks laughed, "Kensi hurt Sam? That's the funniest shit I have ever heard!"

The comment earned him a punch in the shoulder, "You know I can."

Sam nodded behind her, "You know she can."

Deeks smiled, "I know but I don't believe it."

Kensi looked at her desk, there was one report she had to catch up before she was finished everything she had to do, and she didn't feel like doing it, "You know what, I think I'm going to go train a bit."

"Why? So you can hurt me more?" Sam joked.

"Well yes… and I am almost finished with all my paperwork for a long time, I have one more report to do!" Kensi said excitedly. The two boys looked up at her with big eyes as if it was unbelievable, okay it was. "Yes, for real guys," Kensi said and the two agents clapped proudly.

Kensi grabbed her bag under her desk and started heading out, "No momma please stay!" Deeks whined.

Sam tilted his head to the side, "Am I missing something?"

"He acts like a lost puppy without me, please keep an eye on him I don't want to find him again."

Sam nodded and made a whistling sound at Deeks, "Sit boy, sit down, good boy."

Deeks rolled his eyes and sat at his desk watching Kensi leave the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So sorry for the extremely late update. I use my moms laptop to write out my fics and my mom and I had a huge fight. I could go on forever about it but it's not necessary. Thank you for reviewing. I love constructive criticism but please don't comment on how terrible the plot is. It takes a lot of confidence to post in the first place. I reposed chapter 1. I couldn't fit Nell into dating Callen it didn't work.**

**Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes later Callen returned to his desk quietly. Sam examined him with his eyes, he looked tense and stressed out, "Look who decided to show up? Where have you been G?"

"Shooting range and… uh… Hetty."

"Some reason I think you didn't see Hetty."

"Whys that?"

"She just asked me if I see you to tell you she needs to talk to you if I see you."

Callen sighed deeply and walked off to Hetty's desk without a word. He had been doing his work in another room, he didn't want to see any of his co-workers, he felt too much like a coward.

"Hetty," he said sitting in the chair opposite Hetty.

Hetty nodded.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked resting his elbows on his knees leaning forward.

"Indeed Mr Callen," Hetty said taking a sip of her steaming tea.

Callen pulled a face waiting for Hetty to speak.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"What?"

"I hope you understood the risk you put this team in before you did what you did."

"I am not quite following Hetty."

"You know very well what I am talking about, Ms Blye."

Callen pulled a face and tensed, how could Hetty possibly know about him and Kensi. Maybe she didn't and was talking about something else.

"You have put this team in very dark danger."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Hetty sighed getting frustrated that Callen was pulling the stupid card when he knew exactly what she was talking about, "I mean, Mr Callen, this… family as I like to call it could fall apart because of that one stupid mistake you decided to make over and over again. Your sexual needs are no excuse for sleeping with Ms Blye. I understand that she is a very attractive young woman but that is also no excuse for your poor behaviour. She is your co-worker and this is more serious than a regular office job, you need to have each other's backs and not stab them."

"Who's back did I stab exactly?"

"Mr Deeks of course."

"Common Hetty, we both know he will never get her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so Hetty."

"Did it not occur to you that Ms Blye and Mr Deeks have been together for almost a year?"

Callen gasped, how on earth did Hetty know so much?

"Don't you dare play that card with me," Hetty said, anger rising in her voice, "You knew that already!"

Callen looked down, "Hetty…I…I… look I just-"

"Don't explain yourself to me, I just want to set all of this straight before I lose one of my agents, because for that Mr Callen, I will **never** forgive you."

Callen nodded and left Hetty's desk, he felt like breaking down and crying because Hetty was the only person in his life who kept him up and he had **never** heard such harsh words come out of Hetty directed at him like that before. He definitely blew it this time. Hetty was right; him sleeping with Kensi could cause major chaos within the team. Sam would be furious because he is very protective over Kensi and he wants her to end up with Deeks. Deeks doesn't even need to be explained. Nell and Kensi would probably start fighting because Deeks is Nell's best friend. Eric would be upset because Nell would definitely be hurt. Deeks would probably go back to LAPD fulltime and Hetty would never forgive him if that happened. The last thing Callen needed is to have Hetty, the closest person have a grudge against him.

Callen returned to his desk but found he couldn't concentrate. He had to try to set things straight before it ended badly. But how?

"G!" Sam exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"What?"

Deeks stood up, "Okay I'm out, taking a break. I'm gonna go see how Nell's doing."

"What's up G?" Sam asked once Deeks was out of site.

"Nothing."

"G," Sam warned.

Callen walked over to Sam and sat on his desk, "Okay, I just did something I shouldn't have," he said lowering his voice he knew Sam wouldn't let him walk away without an answer.

"How bad?" Sam wasn't going to push Callen to know what it is. He knew that if he was ready he would tell him.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"You can tell me, you know I won't judge."

"Actually it's that bad, I think you would," Callen sighed realising the truth in his words, "I have to go."

"Seriously?" Sam shouted as Callen walked away, why couldn't anyone just sit down and do their work?

"Kensi," Callen said as calm as he could when he found her in the gym punching her punching bag.

"Oh hey G, do you want to practice with me?" Kensi asked politely.

Callen looked around to see if anyone was around, "No, can we uh…"

Kensi smiled, "Well I'm already sweating."

"No Kens, I mean talk, can we talk?"

"Sure." Kensi picked up her water bottle and threw her towel over her shoulder.

"Hetty knows…"

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well it was only a matter of time until she found out…"

"She's mad Kens really mad."

"Oh…"

"Shit?" Callen offered.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I tried to pull the I-didn't-know-about-Deeks-card but it made her even angrier. She said she will never forgive me if she loses agents over this… this is serious Kensi."

"What are we going to do?"

"You have to tell him."

"Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yes."

Kensi didn't speak. She never thought about how he would feel, at first she never thought he would find out but now her feelings for Callen had grown and she knew she would eventually have to tell him but she still couldn't imagine the hurt he would feel. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Look Kensi I know you don't want to hurt him but you don't love him. At least that's what you told me, but you are hurting him more each day you don't tell him."

Kensi nodded, "There will always be a part of me that loves and cares for him but oh my god. I don't know. I'm nervous it's like I'm going to take a knife and cut his heart out then cut it into pieces and then throw it in a bin and then burn that bin until there is nothing left."

"You're rambling again. You have got this gorgeous, he will be okay."

"One day."

"You know if you're not sure then you don't ha-"

"No. I have to. I don't love him… like that anymore."

"I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not. Its time, I'll go find him after I shower."

Callen leaned in and kissed Kensi softly before they split up again.

"Marty," Kensi called. Deeks who was sitting on a chair next to Nell's desk looked up confused.

"Am I in trouble, you never call me Marty."

"Yeah I need to speak to you."

"Uh-aw," Nell said making a face at Deeks.

Deeks quickly got up and followed Kensi out into the next unoccupied room.

"What's up?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"I…I…uh… I need to talk to you Kensi said, he voice shaky.

Deeks raised an eyebrow at her as she sat uneasy on the floor.

"I…I…I…uh…just…"

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what's up?" Deeks sat on the floor in front of Kensi. There was a small bit of space in between them.

"It's Callen," Kensi managed to say.

"What about him?" Deeks looked confused. What on earth could Callen do to make Kensi _this _nervous?

"He…He…I."

"Kensi look, it's alright no one is getting hurt."

Kensi sighed; Deeks was… when she manages to tell him. How on earth was she supposed to tell him? What will he do? What will happen to their relationship? Their friendship? Their partnership? Oh god.

Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes searching in curiosity. Kensi took in a deep breath, "Deeks I will always love you but…I…but…"

"Kensi…" Deeks said confused, but?

"I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

"For what Kensi?" Deeks said now visibly frustrated.

"I did something…" Kensi trailed off.

"What did you do Kensi?"

"I-I-Callen… I slept with…. I have been… sleeping with Callen."

Silence crept into the room; both couldn't even hear the busyness of the NCIS headquarters in the background. Kensi looked at Deeks trying to find a sign of emotion. Any emotion would be better than nothing.

"Deeks say something please?"

"You're… I mean… you're joking right?"

Kensi shook her head and she felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

Deeks stood up and moved very far back from Kensi. He couldn't feel anything, he felt numb everywhere he couldn't take his eyes off of Kensi. He didn't know what to say, do, or feel.

At that moment almost as if on cue Nell walked inside, "Guys we have a ca-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence observing Kensi and Deeks pale faces. Kensi had tears rolling violently down her cheeks.

Deeks never took his eyes off of Kensi, "Tell me Kensi, do you still love me?"

"Deeks…" Kensi barely whispered.

Deeks turned and started walking towards the door. He stopped and held the doorframe, "I'm asking you to be honest with me for once in your fucking life. so if you would like to give it a try it would be appreciated. Let me ask again do you love me Kensi?"

Deeks felt the anger rush through him now as he waited for Kensi to answer. She looked up, it was all going wrong she wasn't supposed to tell him like this. It's all wrong. She looked at Deeks he was shaking with anger now.

"Kensi!" Deeks exclaimed getting fed up with the silence.

Kensi looked down and felt more tears fall from her eyes as she shook her head slowly.

"Alright then," Deeks said calmly. He turned to leave again but Kensi called out his name. He tilted his head at her.

"Please don't do anything that could hurt this team in anyway." She spoke softly.

Deeks laughed, "Look who the fuck is talking!"

Nell followed Deeks out of the room, "Deeks wait up! What happened back there?" she shouted after him.  
Deeks stopped to look at Nell, "She cheated," he said as if he was realising it himself. He was.

Nell's jaw dropped. _what the heck? They were supposed to be soul mates. No. they are soul mates. This can't be right, _she thought.

Deeks looked away and continued walking. Nell continued after him telling him to calm down.

Deeks stopped in his tracks when he saw the one and only G Callen making his way towards the stairs with Sam. Nell caught up to him and held his wrist trying to hold him back but he broke her grip and with a blink of an eye Deeks ran down the stairs and had tackled Callen. They both flew into the railing of the stairs, breaking it and landing on the floor in a full on fistfight.

Sam jumped off the stairs where the railing used to be and pulled Deeks violently off of Callen, "Deeks calm down."

"NO!" Deeks shouted back pushing Sam away and threw another punch at Callen.

Sam pulled Deeks back again and held his shoulders so he wouldn't move, "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Callen stood and wiped the blood from his bottom lip. He could see the pain shining through Deeks face. If only he know that Callen never meant to hurt him.

"I'm waiting," Sam said. What on earth would make them fight like this? Deeks and Callen were both not the ones to confront someone like this.

Deeks shook his head, "Kensi and I have been dating for almost a year…"

What? Sam squinted at Deeks, how didn't he know? But what did that have to do with Callen? "And what?"

"He had to go sleep with her over and over and fucking over again as if I didn't exist."

Sam was shocked. Callen wouldn't do that, Kensi wouldn't either it couldn't be. Sam looked at Callen who was keeping his distance, "Is this true G?"

Callen didn't move a muscle. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"G I am talking to you!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, it's true," Callen said. Deeks pushed past Sam and walked to the exit of the headquarters with Nell following him.

Sam stared at Callen as anger rushed through his veins quickly. He didn't want to hurt Callen, his best friend but it was too late. When Sam came out of his thoughts he realised he was already punching Callen. Callen quickly started fighting back before Hetty's voice silenced the entire headquarters.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted furiously, "Mr Callen, Mr Hannah I do _not_ expect this from you two!"

Everyone including bystanders watched as Hetty quietly walked towards the two agents. Kensi and Eric were now watching from the balcony and Nell had returned and stood beside Hetty. Everyone watched the old woman waiting for her next words, "I don't expect any of you back here until Monday. You will all get your shit together or don't bother coming back.

"What about the case? Callen asked.

"You're not the only agents in the LA branch. I'll pass it on."

Hetty looked around then shouted again, "DISMISSED!"

Everyone scattered quickly except Nell who stood watching Hetty.

"What did Deeks say?" Hetty asked.

"He said he needs to think and that I should tell you he says thank you for everything."

"Thank you Nell, you may also leave now. Don't go to Deeks now, he does need time to think and I need to speak with him too."

"Alright," Nell said then left.

Hetty turned back for her office. Now what was she supposed to do with a broken team?

A few minutes later Kensi appeared at Hetty's office.

"What is it Ms. Blye?"

Kensi sighed, "Hetty please try to understand that I never meant for this to happen. I don't sleep around. I felt something different with Callen than I have felt with anyone even Deeks. I love him. Please don't blame this on Callen, he doesn't deserve it. None of this is his fault. I apologise truly from the bottom of my heart."

Hetty sighed, "Are you done?"

Kensi nodded, "Then you may go."

Kensi walked away slowly at tears started forming in her eyes. Hetty was mad.


End file.
